Bully It Up!
by Cadyn Brewer-Sidelia Miller
Summary: None of it should have happened. None of it. She should still be here but she isn't. When Candy bullies CeCe Gunther does something about it. But Candy, she found a new way to do it. *Please read and Review. Character death. May contain some OCCness*


A/N: This is a one-shot and my first Shake It Up! Fic. I ship GeCe, Tynka, Rogan, Deuce+Dina. Character death; bullying. Enjoy.

...

This shouldn't be happening. None of them should be here. Staring at the tombstone. All eight of them crying and wearing black. But they are. This was reality. This was real even though it could have all been avoided months ago.

Three months ago:

CeCe was in the girls bathroom at school crying. Candy Cho has picked on her for the last what was it? Six? Eight? Ten? No matter the number Candy has picked on her for many months. At first CeCe just thought that she was just going through hard times so she cut her some slack.

But Candy never stopped.

And CeCe never told. She just held back her tears. The bullying became a routine for the young dancer. She comes to school gets bullied, cries in the bathroom then splashes water on her face re-apply her make-up then face more bullying.

"CeCe?" She heard from her stall. She recognized the voices they were of her best friends: Dina, Tinka and Rocky. "CeCe we know you're here."

Knowing that her friends would check all of the stalls she stood up unlocked the stall and now stood in front of her best friends. "Oh my gosh CeCe, you're crying but why?" Dina asks.

Rocky embraced the red-head who just kept crying. "Sshshhh. Calm down Ce and tell us what happened." Rocky says as she tries to comfort her best friend.

"C-Ca-Candy." CeCe says.

"Sweets? Really CeCe? That's why you're crying?" Tinka asks.

The dyslexic teens shakes her head. "It's Candy Cho." Through her tears CeCe saw her best friends faces change. All of them of pure rage. CeCe knew that Rocky's was because Candy always beat her; Tinka's because Candy and Randy had tricked her and Gunther at the last talent show; and Dina's was because Candy tried to steal Deuce away and then lie to everyone saying that they had sex.

"Ooooohhhh when I get my hands on that Candy Cho I will-"

"What Tinka? What will you do?" Dina asks angerly as she cut off the European from finishing her threat.

"CeCe how long has this been going on?" Rocky asks the crying teen in her arms focusing on the main reason why they were all there.

"A few months now."

"How did it start?"

"She just came to school one day and just started calling me names; at first I thought she was just having a bad day so I let it go. But it didn't stop. She just kept calling me names then she started to say that I don't have any true friends or-"

"CeCe why didn't you tell us? Or your Mom? Or the principal?" Rocky asks. This was the part CeCe dreaded. Would her friends turn their backs on her? Ask if she was making this up?

"I-I don't know. I guess...I just thought that it would all just blow over...and when it didn't...I guess I thought that no one would believe me since Candy is so perfect that no one would believe that she was bullying me."

...

The following day Gunther stormed into the school with a look of anger on his face. "Hey Gunther, what's up?" Ty asks the bleach blond teen.

"Not now Ty. I need to find Candy."

"Tinka told you didn't she?"

"Yes."

"And you want to vent on Candy because you love CeCe?"

"Yes. Wait no! I may have a crush on CeCe but I do not love her."

"Who loves my step-sis?" Logan asks as he approaches the other two teens.

"Gunther." Ty says with a smirk.

"Now, Gunther. I know that you interrogated Ty when he asked out Tinka; Ty interrogated me when I asked out Rocky; Now it's my time to interrogate-and it looks like the lucky person is you."

Gunther gulped. He knew that Logan and CeCe didn't get along when they first became step-siblings but now have a sibling relationship to where if a guy showed an interest in CeCe Logan tried to scare them.

"So...Gunther. How much do you like CeCe?"

"I can't stop thinking about her."

"Alright. What would you do if someone tried to hurt her?"

"I'd bash their head in."

Logan's brown eyes went small for a moment then returned to normal. He knew that he and the others would do the same for any of the girls.

"Alright. You pass."

"What? No more interrogating?"

"Nope. Besides I know you and trust you a lot more than just some random guy that wants to date my sister."

Gunther nods then leaves to find Candy. The burnet skater turned to Ty. "What was that about?"

"Tinka told him about CeCe and now he wants to find Candy."

"I may not be good in math but: Angry Gunther that plans to find Candy adding in the fact that Candy had been bullying CeCe..." Both were still putting the pieces together and when they got the idea they ran after Gunther.

...

"Hey Candy!" Gunther says as he spots the cheerleader.

"Hey Gunther," she says back flirtatiously. "When did you get back?"

"We both know why I'm really here. Why have you been bullying CeCe?"

"She didn't tell you? I thought she would have since you two are together. She started it all by starting a food fight with me then blaming the whole thing on me."

CeCe starting a food fight and not caring about her appearance? Yeah that's as true as saying Candy would get a job as an engineer. Gunther gave the cheerleader an are-you-kidding-me look.

"Fine! She thinks that she's so cool and great someone has to put her in her place."

Unknown to Candy Gunther had his phone on record and got all of what she said.

...

"Fine! She thinks that she's so cool and great someone has to put her in her place." Gunther pressed stop on his phone as he had the principal listen to the recording.

"This is...hard to believe. I mean Ms. Cho has been-"

"Would you rather have CeCe self-harm and get even more ridicule? Or would CeCe committing suicide have you think about what Candy has done! Face it- Candy Cho is not the perfect girl everyone thinks she is!"

"Ms. Cho report to the principles office. Ms. Cho to the principles office."

...

"You wanted to see me?" Candy asks as she steps into the principles office and sees-not only the principal-but Gunther in there as well.

"Ms. Cho, please have a seat. Now Mr. Hessenheffer has brought something to my attention." He nodded at the European who played his recording and Candy got a look of shock on her face.

After the recording stopped Candy just sat in her seat not sure of what to say. "Ms. Cho do you have anything to say?"

"That was fake! It had to be!"

"Ms. Cho if you're going to bully then deny it; well I have no choice in either case of you denying the accusation or not, and the fact that you cannot prove that the recording was fake or that you are not bullying Ms. Jones," he takes a deep breath. "Ms. Cho you are here by expelled from John Hughes High."

"But-but-but-"

"No. Now return your school textbooks to their teachers and clean out your locker."

...

"Hey Cece!" Deuce says after the last bell rings and the young teen was putting things in her locker.

"Oh hey Deuce, what's up?"

"Did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"Candy Cho got expelled."

"What?! Are you serious?!"

"Totally!"

CeCe squealed then hugged Deuce who spun her around.

"What's with all of the happiness?" Dina asks as she, Tinka, Rocky, Gunther (who was biting back his jealousy so he wouldn't throw Deuce like he was a football), Ty and Logan approached.

"Candy got expelled! Isn't great?" CeCe says.

"What? No way!" The five smiled and rejoiced as Gunther just leaned up against the lockers.

"How though? Candy-" Rocky asks before getting cut off.

"I did it." Gunther says.

They all broke out laughing. "You Gunther?" Dina laughs.

"Yes." When the others saw that he was serious they all stopped laughing and looked at him.

"Why, how did you do that Gunther?" CeCe asks.

"When I went to talk to her about it I had the recorder on my phone on and had it record the entire conversation. When I had the principal listen to it he brought Candy in-who had no explanation for any of it."

"But why? I mean she was my problem why would you do that for me?"

"To be honest," he leans against her open locker door with his arm so he's looking her in the eye. "The thought of Candy bullying you bothered me so I did something about it."

"Thanks."

...

A month after Candy for expelled Gunther and CeCe started going out; even though Logan wasn't happy with it (at first) he knew that Gunther wouldn't do anything to hurt his sister unlike some random guy from school or wherever.

Randy, who was still angry about Candy getting expelled, had told Candy about GeCe coming together and she decided to use that to her advantage.

One late afternoon CeCe was humming and thinking about Gunther while getting the mail. Some of it was junk with her moms name on it, coupons for food that they didn't eat.

Entering her apartment the young red-head was still shifting through the mail when she saw an envelope with her name on it. No return address.

Opening it up the letter said:

Dear Dyslexic,

I know about you and the European. You may think that he's with you because he likes you, but the truth? He feels nothing but sympathy for you. I mean why would a guy like him like a girl like you? He's smart, intelligent, talented and fashionable.

You on the other hand are none of those things. I mean how do you even dance when you can't tell left from right?

P.S. Yes I know you're dyslexic.

Sincerely,

Anonymous.

...

CeCe just stared at the letter seeing if she was reading it right. Who was this person? How did they know about her and Gunther? Ignoring it, because she thought it was just some jealous girl, CeCe threw the letter away and went back to her room as she had a date with Gunther later.

...

A month after the letter came in the mail more came and CeCe couldn't take it. She felt like it was the Candy situation all over again-except that she didn't know who it was-so she did nothing and felt helpless.

To release some of her pain CeCe started to cut. Each new fresh-cut felt like a weight was being lifted from her chest.

Then one day she got a letter that just said a few shot words:

Why don't you just kill yourself? It'll be better for everyone without you roaming the Earth.

That was it. No Dear. No Sincerely. Just those few simple words. And that was why Cecilia Jones sat on the floor of her apartment bathroom crying with a pocket knife in her hand.

Her Mom and Jeremy were out on a call. Flynn and Logan were out with Ty, Gunther and Deuce having a guys night. Tinka, Dina and Rocky had to cram for a science test that was over a hundred questions.

So that left her alone. Alone to cut. To release her pain. To finally end it all.

Crying she shakingly took the knife and put the tip over her heart. Then pierced it. Her scream of agony filled the room. She did this now as she had no clue when she would be all by herself to do it.

...

Entering the apartment Logan and Flynn were laughing from earlier that night when Deuce screamed from a mini plastic spider being put on his ice cream then fell on the floor when he stepped on some halfway melted ice cream that was on the floor.

Immediately smelling something weird and hearing the shower still running Logan told Flynn to go to the Blue's home and that he'll call Ty when he says it's time for him to come home.

"Do I have too?"

"Yes!" Logan says panicking. The smell getting stronger and if he was right he didn't want Flynn to see it.

Existing through the window Flynn went up and Logan immediately ran to the bathroom. Bursting through the door Logan saw a mop of red hair on the floor. A pale lifeless body with red marks on the wrists.

Logan knew exactly what he was looking at.

Logan Hunter was staring at the dead body of Cecilia "CeCe" Jones.

He got out his phone to make a call. Just not the one he was expecting.

"Hello?" A voice on the other end asks.

"Dad? You and Georgia need to get back home. It's an emergency. It's CeCe."

"What's wrong with CeCe?"

"She's...dead." His voice cracked.

When they got home Georgia rushed through the building to get to her apartment and found Logan pacing back and forth in front of the bathroom. "Logan, where's Flynn?"

"With the Blue's none of them, including Flynn, know."

"And CeCe?" Logan stepped aside with tears going down his face and so his step-mother could see her daughter.

"CeCe! Oh CeCe." She sobs.

Jeremy soon comes in and sees the scene before them. He called the hospital and told them that CeCe was deceased.

After that everyone else was informed of what happened. Each and every one of them cried. Especially Gunther who never stopped since Tinka could hear him in his sleep.

...

So that brings us to the present day.

The seven teens and Flynn all looked at the tombstone before them:

Cecilia Jones

March 11, 1997- April 8, 2013

Daughter; Sister; Friend; Girlfriend; Dancer; Free spirit.

After CeCe had taken her life Georgia and Jeremy found out about the bullying and the Anonymous letters in the mail (that were traced back to Candy).

So Georgia, Jeremy and all of the other adults were at the trial to sit and watch or testify. That's why they weren't all at the graveyard grieving like they should. Because of Candy. Freaking. Cho.

That girl always did like being in the spotlight and she'll be in it for a while as the girl who had bullied and caused the death of another for no reason whatsoever. They were all hoping that she got convicted (which she did).

As they all slowly left the grave first by Deuce and Dina, then Rocky and Logan, Ty and Tinka and Flynn. Leaving Gunther alone. To stare. Stare at the cold rock in front of him taunting him that he will never get his "little cookie" back.

If he could he would punch Candy in the face; but he can't. So he hates. He hates Candy for what she did. Did she not realize that many others would be affected by what she was doing? And he hates Randy (who Gunther expected knew about the whole thing).

But he just grieves. He knew CeCe wouldn't want him to be angry forever she would want him to move on.

He mentally promises to move on from his hatred but to never move on from CeCe.

After all he can only have one "little cookie."

Before he leaves he places a bouquet of black roses, with one red rose in the middle, on the grave and then he turns to leave with his jaw and hands clenched and tears pouring down his face.

That was the last time Gunther Hessenheffer ever fell in love.

That was the last time Gunther ever felt alive.

The last time he felt emotion.

For without CeCe how could Gunther be Gunther?

He couldn't.

So for many Gunther just grieved for the loss of CeCe but he was never the same. When he had broken up with Danielle he moved on. But with CeCe gone he just couldn't find the courage.

And all of his family and friends knew he had changed. And they all knew one thing:

The day CeCe died so did Gunther.


End file.
